Domestic
by oh-the-linsanity
Summary: Akihito and Mirai find discover something very interesting about their daughter (fluffly family fic)


notes: a friend wanted this cutesy-fartsy family fic so here it is enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy?"

Akihito looks down with mild surprise as his messy bond-haired daughter tugs incessantly at his apron. She's got tears bubbling behind green-framed eyes and she sticks the palm of her hand up so he can see; blood trickles down like a creek and comes to wrap around her pale wrist. He immediately abandons the dinner he was preparing and kneels down, taking her hand in his.

"What happened, sweetie?" he asks gently, pushing back the sleeve of her sweater to make sure the blood doesn't stain.

Akane shakes her head side to side furiously, and he sees her mother's pout as she tries to choke back a sob. "I don't know," she whimpers. "I didn't do anything it just started b-bleeding," she hiccups.

His mild surprise goes up a notch or too. "You didn't fall down?" he asks her, and she shakes her head again. His brow furrowed a little in thought. "Has this happened before?"

"Uh-huh." The little girl calms down significantly as Akihito kisses the back of her hand; he grabs some bandages Mirai left on the cabinet that morning from when she wrapped her own hand and started carefully wrapping up the mysterious wound. "I was at school, and it happened a few times. The nurse just gave me a bandage."

"I see," Akihito mused. "And I'm safe to assume that when you took the bandage off, it just started bleeding again?" His daughter squeaked out a _yes_ and he nodded sagely. "Don't worry, I know exactly how to fix it," he tells her as he finishes up wrapping her hand with the ribbon. He goes to grab scissors to cut off the excess, but she grabs his sleeve and tugs once more.

"Can you tie it in a pretty bow? Like the ones you do for my lunches?"

He flicks her glasses up higher on her nose and smiles. "Anything for my favorite bespectacled beauty." And he wraps the excess bandage in a pretty bow.

The front door of their apartment closes loudly, and he hears his wife kick her shoes off noisily. She rushes in the kitchen with take-out bags in her hand. "Did someone call for a bespectacled beauty?" she cheers, setting the take-out on the counter. Mirai begins to take out the rice and noodles. "I went down to that new place off of the Nase residence—"

"Mirai."

"—and they were having an opening sale, so of course, I splurged, got a few egg rolls—"

"Mirai."

"—I thought it was too many but then I thought, 'hey, I defeated two yomu today I could probably eat my weight in egg rolls' you know? And—"

"_Mirai_."

She huffs, annoyed with the constant interruption. "What?" she asks, blowing her bangs out of her face. Akihito stares at her with a bored expression as he points to the half-prepared stir fry on the stove. "Ehhh?" she coos. "What's with the dinner? It's my turn! How many times do we have to go over this? Wednesdays are Take-out days."

"I know." Akihito tells her, and finally, the corner of his mouth flicks up in a smile.

"So?"

Her daughter grins up at her. "Today's Tuesday."

Mirai whips out her phone and checks her calendar. "…How unpleasant," she grumbles, but she sits down and starts eating some of the rice anyhow. She breaks off a set of chopsticks and hands them to Akane as the little girl crawls up to sit on her mother's lap and starts munching on noodles. Akihito smiles as he rolls his eyes; he starts packing up the uncooked dinner. "Something very exciting's happened today, Mirai."

"If you ordered another subscription to a designer glasses magazine, I'm not interested," she deadpans mouth stuffed with food, and Akane giggles.

"No," he's quick to say, the word clipped. But he's quick to relax. "Looks like you're not the last one of your clan anymore."

Mirai blinks once, twice, and three times before her entire face contorts in absolute bewilderment and enthusiasm. "WHAT!" she yells and she jumps from her chair in excitement and runs over to her husband; Akane is quick enough to jump off her mother's lap before she falls to the floor. "A-a-are you saying….?" All words cease as she simply points a finger to their daughter and she leans in and whispers, "She has the cursed blood trait?"

Akihito chuckles before whispering back, "Why don't you ask her?"

In seconds, Mirai is sliding clumsily over on her socks, grabbing Akane by her shoulders. Her daughter is slightly put off by her mother's enthusiasm as she yanks the pretty bow her dad just tied off her hand; blood trickles on the hardwood. Mirai is quick to notice her daughter's distressed look and holds up her own bandaged hand. "No, no, see?" she tells her gently, and un-wraps the bandage. Her hand bleeds slowly. "My hand does the same thing."

"What does it mean?"

"It means," Mirai explains, elongating the word as she forms a blood blade. Her daughter gasps in awe. "That you're a spirit world warrior, just like me!"

Akihito will never forget the way Akane's eyes lit up. "Really!? No way! That's so cool!"

Mirai ignores Akihito's tired cautions about not destroying the furniture with a demonstration. She waves the sword back and forth in the air. "Mmhm!" she chirps in agreement. "Why don't you give it a try?"

It takes a few tries, mostly due to Mirai's poor instruction, but eventually, Akane manages to make some excuse of a sword. "Look, at what I can do, Daddy!" she exclaims.

He nods, picking at the abandoned take out on the corner. "A blood dagger!" he exclaims. "I can hear the yomu shaking in their boots already!" he gives her a wink and a thumbs up.

"Now, it'll be some time before you can start going after yomu, but I think it's always good to practice, right?" Mirai explains, and Akane nods. "Daddy makes excellent target practice."

Akihito chokes on a bite of food. "_Please!_" he begs, coughing. "Don't tell her that!"

Akane doesn't get it. She cocks her head to the side. "What do you mean, Mama?"

"Well—"

Akihito gives Mirai a stern look. "Honey, _don't—"_

Mirai stabs him square in the chest.

"…Have I ever mentioned Daddy's immortal?"

Akane still screams.


End file.
